


Lost in Time

by JoonyMoon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonyMoon/pseuds/JoonyMoon
Summary: Post 4x06 Waverly travels back in time right to the point when everything's started. Wynonnas 27th birthday. How did she end up there and why?Maybe ABO themes in later Chapters
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Earpers. JoonyMoon here. I used to write for lost girl a long time ago. Some tough years later (yay mental health) I'm back writing fanfiction. It's been quite some time and I do need some practice. After stumbling over Wynonna Earp I was pulled in immediately and just had to start writing again. I have many ideas for fics. A OneShot is already finished. I'm not a native speaker. So anything that might sound weird or is plain wrong, point it out. I do like constructive criticism, but please stay polite.

The first rays of sunlight were trickling through the blinds, tickling the brunette angels face. Slowly waking up she tried to stretch but strong arms were keeping her in place. Thick and somewhat meaty arms. Hairy arms… Male arms…. Waverlys eyes shot wide open and she practicly jumped away, throwing the other body out of bed in the process. „Waves, what the hell babe? Is it that time of the month again?“ grumbled a disheveled Champ Hardy while rubbing the back of his head.

Waverly looked around confused. She was in her old apartment above Shorty‘s. The apartment she didn‘t live in anymore, where none of her stuff was supposed to be. Her mind was racing. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Nicoles arms after a night of love making celebrating the proposal.

Her frantically moving eyes fell to the calander on the wall. Taking in the date and then the year. The brunette gasped. _What is going on? Time travel? Another alternate universe? How is this possible? Okay… probably the wrong question considering I‘m living in purgatory, where witches, vampires, demons and alternate universes are an everyday kinda business. I‘m a freaking angel for heavens sake… Wynonna would probably laugh at that. No Waverly focus, that‘s not important now._

Her eyes were still glued to the calender. Today was Wynonnas birthday. Wynonnas 27th birthday to be precise _. The day everything changed. Why am I here? How am I here? Is somebody else here with me? Was it magic? A demon? A witch? Am I supposed to change the past? Or should…_

Her thoughts were interuppted by a whining Champ „Waverly, hey are you even listening to me?“

Waverly spun her head around now looking at the half clothed boyman on the ground. _What did I ever see in him? God his haircut alone makes me puke now_.

„We‘re done Champ“ _Better get this over with right now. I know… butterfly effect… don‘t change the past, but NO way in hell am I going to spend another second to pretend to be his girlfriend or even let him touch me.eeew._

„Oh it really is that time of the month.“ He said while fumbling with his clothes. „Okay I let you cool down a bit. Considering that I won‘t get some today... Don‘t need to be bitched at for no reason, without a reward.“ Suddenly his face lit up. „Oh I have an idea. Maybe you can help me out.“ He pointed at his crotch. „Aaaand I won‘t be mad at you for beeing bitchy“ His face turned into a grimace, he probably thought he was looking sexy but it was just creepy and disgusting.

 _Did he just… He… Oh my god… Did he actually... Argh...That shit ticket_. Waverly was fuming. Picking up her trusty shotgun her eyes turned to slits. She wasn‘t going to shoot him, but making him pee his pants sounded promising. „Listen, you misogynistic pig. We are done, done. Okay? I don‘t want to see your face ever again. I know how many times you cheated on me and when we were together, you were possesive, sexist and downright stupid. You always talked me down. Only seeing my body and never my mind. News flash: Girls can be pretty AND smart! I‘ve had enough of you and now get your hiney out of my apartment!“ _Phew, newly confident Waves really has some stuff she needed to get of her mind_. But it felt good. Waverly grinned internally.

„Babe I…“ Champ started

„I count to three“ the brunette aimed her shotgun at him.

„but..“

„One“

„Waves, come on…“ He whined.

„Two“ She cocked her shotgun.

„Okay, Okay. I‘m going. Good luck finding someone else who wants to date an Earp“ He grumbled while walking to the door.

„Three“ Waverly said and fired the gun. Pallets were hitting the doorframe and wall right beside Champ‘s head.

„Fuck“ He yelped and sprinted out of Shorty‘s.

The grin on Waverly‘s face vanished. The short burst of adrenaline subsiding. The confusion and uncerteinty coming back to surface on her mind. She let out a deep breath and slumped back on the bed. _I can‘t even talk to anybody about it. Wynonna is still quite a mess at this point and has to deal with enough right now. Dolls still has a stick up his butt and won‘t trust me. Nicole…_ Waverly sighed thinking about her fiance. _She doesn‘t even know me yet and has no idea what kind of shit is going on here. I just wish I could be back in her arms… But there‘s no time for this. I don‘t want to mess up our iconic meeting… Maybe I can spice it up a little. No, bad waves. Take it slow. As much as I want to rip of her clothes the first time I see her, that won‘t help to develop the relationship we have… will have._

For the next few hours Waverly wrote everyhing down. Things she was supposed or wasn‘t supposed to know at this point. Big things and small pieces she remembered. Everything from important to random. She definitely didn‘t want to seem suspicious, especially not in front of Dolls. Dolls… Tears were forming in her eyes. He was still alive, at least if she just traveled time. She had to remind herself that the Dolls now was still the federal agent throughout, not the man who had become like a big brother to her. _Don‘t run into his arms, the second you see him Wave‘s. That would be inapropriate. Why am I always talking to myself in third person? God get a grip Earp._

Stretching after hours of sitting at her desk she got up ready to go out and face the world.

„Mornin‘ Waverly“ said a familiar voice. Waverlys eyes lit up when she ran to the older man occupying the bar. „Shorty!“ she squeeled and hugged the bar owner who had been a father figure for her.

„Someone‘s chipper this morning.“ Shorty smiled softly. „Something to do with the rodeo clown running out of your apartment with his tail between his legs? Did you finally get rid of that manchild?“

„Yep“ Waverly said popping the P. „About time, actually“ she smiled.

„Definetly.“ Then his smile changed into a more serious look. „Hey um... Sorry to dampen the mood but do you wanna ride with me to the funeral?“

„Funeral?“ Waverly asked confused.

Shorty sighed. „Curtis was my best friend but for you he was like a father. You don‘t have to act strong all the time. It‘s okay to not be the smiling sweetheart all the time like you think the people expect you to. You know?“ He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. „Uncle Curtis…“ the brunette whispered. Why couldn‘t she have gone back a little bit sooner? Maybe she could have saved him. But as saddening as it was it had to be like it was. _Because Wynonna wouldn‘t have come back at her 27th birthday and the Ghost River Triangle would be doomed… I‘m sorry uncle Curtis._ Waverly thought while silent tears escaped her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Continue?


End file.
